


Love

by LevyFai



Series: Usuk Dimension Transcension Week 2016 [5]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Magic-Users, Mention of mepreg, USUK Dimension Transcension Week 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 16:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6761659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LevyFai/pseuds/LevyFai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequal to human</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love

Alfred held Arthur in his arms tears going down his face. His beautiful lover had jumped between him and Arthur’s brother. Alfred didn't want this to happen, he was prepared to die, he was a hunter after all. He wasn't supposed to be saved by a warlock, especially the one that he had fallen in love with after being introduce.

He was suppose to be the hero, he was supposed to protect the ones he loved. His heart was breaking, he knew that it was his fault that Arthur was hurt. Then he saw a shadow and looked up to see Alistair.

“Give me my little brother.” he ordered.

Alfred gripped Arthur tighter, he looked at Alistair. This man was the one who hurt Arthur and now wants him. He didn't care that Alistair saw his tears he gritted his teeth and growled.

“No.”

“Human ye let my brother go now.”

“No, your the one who hurt him.”   
“On accident, I was aiming for you..”   
“Ya still hurt Artie.”

“His name is Arthur.”

“I know that..” he growled holding Arthur tighter.

“Boy I'll take him by force..”

“Then, good thing there's three of us then.” Alfred looked to see that Tino and Berwald were beside him.

Tino had strange markings on his cheeks and arms, he was in berseker mode. While Berwald was in wolf form. They had seen what happened and were going to keep Alistair away from Alfred and Arthur.

“Alfred…” Arthur groaned as he opened his eyes.

“Artie, are you okay?” Alfred asked quickly checking the blond for any injuries.

“Why didn't you tell me?”

Alfred sighed and buried his head in his hair, tears coming down his face.

“Because I was afraid that you would deem me unworthy or be scared of me...”

“Alfred..”

“I thought if I told you, that you would of either not speak to me or pretend I wasn't there..”

“Alfred...”

“And I thought to myself, I would rather die then lose you...”   
“Alfred..please don't..I need you..”

“Arthur.”

“I don't care what you are, you could of be a necromancer, I love you..Alfred I need to tell you something..”

“I love you too.”

“It's not that...Alfred..I'm pregnant..It's yours.” he said with a blush.

“But...”   
“Alfred, You've been going to this school for almost 4 years, you know about magic.”

“I know...”

“I'M GOING TO KILL YE.”

“We'll talk about this later, I need to talk to my brother first.”


End file.
